Charlie
Charlie is the A-Squad Red Ranger and former leader of the A-Squad Rangers. After her team was sent out on a mission, they joined forces with Grumm, and became traitors. Biography Charlie was the arrogant leader of the A-Squad. She never interacted with the B-Squad (they didn't even know she was a woman) and she showed contempt for them, saying they're "not fit to shine their boots". SPD was unaware of this arrogance, though Bridge once noticed that something was "off" about her and her team's aura. As A-Squad leader, she dealt with more serious attacks on Newtech City and Earth. She destroyed the first of Broodwing's robots in "Beginnings". Before Emperor Gruumm attacked Earth, he sent his forces to the Helix Nebula in order to draw out the A-Squad. Charlie's team was dispatched, but shortly after, she sent a garbled distress signal as the team was overrun. SPD continued to search for the A-Squad but Anubis Cruger feared they'd been killed in action. ("Walls", "Dogged") In reality, Charlie and her team had betrayed SPD and joined Gruumm - Charlie would later say "everyone wants to be on a winning team". On his behalf, they attacked and slaughtered the SPD outpost on Gamma 4. Later, the squad faked having crashed on Gamma Orion and were "rescued" by the B-Squad (Charlie was annoyed at Jack being surprised she was "a girl"). Once they were back on Earth, Charlie kidnapped Cruger and took him to Gruumm's warship; she didn't care when Cruger denounced them as Rangers. Her next act was to call out the B-Squad to meet them in battle, where Charlie and her Rangers pounded them into the dirt and mocked them. Unfortunately for Charlie, the B-Squad activated SWAT Mode and improvised battle tactics, and Charlie was taken down by Jack Landors. Charlie summoned a spare Zord to continue the fight and helped destroy the Delta Squad Megazord, but a rematch with the SWAT Megazord blew it to pieces. Her last words before being arrested was an outraged denial that B-Squad could "do this" to the A-Squad. Before the Zord battle, Charlie had said "then we'll take care of Broodwing" - A-Squad then proceeded to stand around doing nothing until B-Squad came back and easily defeated them. Laying defeated and about to be arrested, Charlie was outraged by the idea that the A-Squad could possibly be beaten by their "inferiors" and said the B-Squad couldn't do this since they were A-Squad, but Jack didn't care and she and the rest of her team were placed in confinement cards and the A-Squad position was retired after B-Squad refused to accept the position of A-Squad. SPD comic strip The UK's Jetix Magazine SPD strip had a different finale to the show: there, Charlie was brainwashed instead of corrupted. The B-Squad defeated her team and were later promoted to A-Squad themselves. A-Squad Red Ranger Arsenal *Delta Enforcer Zords *Delta Runner 1 (formerly) Gallery Image:SPD_Charlie_injured.png|Charlie "injured" on Gamma 4. Notes * Charlie is noted as being the first female Red Ranger in the franchise's history. Bruce Kalish and Greg Aronowitz had asked if they could make the B-Squad Red Ranger a girl; Disney gave a very firm no and were initially uneasy about making A-Squad's Red a woman. That's why Charlie's voice is distorted in "Walls": if Disney had said "nay", she could have been made into a man. ** Super Sentai would have its first female Red Ranger in its 33rd entry, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, when the real 18th head of the Shiba Clan, Kaoru Shiba, assumes leadership of the Shinkengers. The Power Ranger adaptation of Shinkenger - Power Rangers Samurai - would follow suit and introduce the second female red ranger, Lauren. * Charlie and her team are the first Rangers to willingly join the main villain. * The A-Squad helmets are copies of the Power Rangers in Space helmets, with the uniforms being recycled motocross gear. * Charlie is the only A-Squad Ranger to have an official name mentioned - and that is only in the closing credits and Gina Valera's CV. * Charlie is one of the first evil Power Rangers to ever receive a similar sentai counterpart of the series S.P.D was adapted from after the main event. See also *A-Squad - the SPD Ranger unit to which Charlie belongs. *Jack Landors - the lower-ranked SPD Ranger that defeated her. *Andros/Kenta Date - the owner of this Ranger's helmet. *Lauren Shiba/Kaoru Shiba - First female Red Ranger that is good and first female Sentai Red. *Assam Asimov - the Evil Neo DekaRed with similar trait after the main event Category:Ranger Category:S.P.D. Category:Red Ranger Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Troobian empire Category:SPD Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:A-Squad Rangers Category:PR Rangers without Morphers